Chilly Mist
Chilly Mist is one of two main protagonists in The Frostfire Synergy, along with Naomi Augustine. Design Chilly is a anthropomorphic cat, as are most characters in the series. She is a crossbreed between a Munchkin cat and a Havana Brown. She has brown fur, varying from light to dark. She has teal eyes. She also wears a special blueish necklace, identical to Naomi's. She was designed as the shyer counterpart of the main character of Chilly, the other part being Naomi. Put together, they are basically Kitten-Cookie's personality. She was originally designed to have the powers of fire and ice, as shown in Kitten's picture "Fire and Ice", but it was changed into Chilly having just the ice power, and Naomi controlling the fire power. Finally the idea of them having elemental powers was changed into being normal people for the first part of the series. Personality Chilly is a very optimistic character, along with her slightly angrier self, Naomi. Chilly and Naomi are related as they represent the two parts of Chilly, the nice, shyer Chilly, and the outgoing, angrier Naomi. The only similarities between their personalities is their optimism. She can be stubborn, but most see her as a nice girl. Likes Extended Chilly's main pastime is drawing, as because of that, she is one of the most talented artists in her classroom. She also likes video games, and she enjoys platformers, RPGs, and adventure games. She can draw on paper, but most of her works are made on her computer, using Photoshop. Her favourite food is Poutine. She likes newer music that is more based on the instruments then vocals. Her favourite genres are Techno, Dubstep, Drumstep, and Glitch Hop. She laughs a lot at slapstick humour and she likes candy, mostly the orange ones because of their orange flavour. She likes to play some card games with her friends, but she likes only certain games. Her favourites are Slapjacks and Crazy Eights. Dislikes Extended Chilly has a huge aversion to people that bully others. She also hates it when she can't find the motivation to draw. She hates corrupt people who abuse their power. She doesn't like most songs with annoying choruses and autotune. And finally, she doesn't like negativity of any kind. Relationships Her family relationships are mostly negative, but her relationships at school are almost all positive. Family She hates her mom, Rosia, because she abuses her at home because of guilt after her husband left her. She is neutral to Krista, her oldest sister because she is generally nice, but she can also be irritable. Her older sister Riley is the most supportive of her, and that's why she likes to hang out with Riley's friends after school. Friends In the story, Naomi is her best friend because they were very similar since elementary school. But in truth, they are the same person. This is explored later. Xander is very similar to Chilly, since they have very similar interests. The only real difference is drawing, since Xander doesn't like to draw. She doesn't really like Naomi's boyfriend James because she thinks he's a bit of a jerk. Trivia *Chilly has Arachnophobia (fear of spiders) and Aichmophobia (Fear of pointy objects). Appearances Eventually.